


You'll Be Bright

by tilanay



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Brief mentions of child abuse, Drabbles and Vignettes, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilanay/pseuds/tilanay
Summary: In which Tilanay Vondrasal, barely more than a child herself, gains a family in a way she definitely didn't count on. Three help her.Various drabbles and vignettes about my Tribunal priestess OC's adjustment to the unexpected responsibility of being an accidental foster parent.





	You'll Be Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was adapted from a roleplay post in my guild discord server, so it's really not that good compared to some other things I've got planned for the same story. Sorry in advance!

After the day’s New Life festivities, Tilanay returns to her small rented inn room with a lot to think about. The generosity that she experienced from the Temple when she was young saved her life, but sometimes it felt like there was too much work to be done and too few mer willing to do it, and the day’s outreach efforts did little to convince her otherwise.

She returns again to her studies, giving her assignment on the first and second Lessons of Vivec a final revision before starting her new assignment on the Seven Graces, when she hears a knock on the door. When she opens it, a young girl, no older than seven at the most, blinks up at her. “You’re the one who gave me a bowl of soup at the thing today!” the little girl chirps, shimmying inside past the somewhat shocked novice. “I knew I’d find you if I looked hard enough. Can I stay here tonight? I promise I won’t make any trouble."

Looking down at her feet, Tilanay tries to come up with a kind way of explaining why that’s a bad idea, but finds none. "Of course,” she says with a sigh. _Better the child stays in here than out on the street._ “But only until I find you a better place, alright? I’ll try to figure something else out in the morning.”

~

“So… what’s your name?” Tilanay asks, attempting to make conversation with her new ward over some roasted guar and fresh bread she’d brought home from the abbey’s kitchen. “I don’t think I ever told you mine, so you can call me Tilanay, or just Nay if you’d like.” She watches the young girl hesitantly put a few slices of meat and a roll on her plate, and does the same.

“Seranis,” she replies, looking down at the floor. “Seranis Dathri.”

“Well, Seranis Dathri, it’s nice to meet you.” Tilanay gives a friendly smile, knowing how nervous the girl must be. “I’m sorry for… all of this,” she says, gesturing to the barely furnished inn room, lit only by a few candles scattered here and there. “I’ll see about getting you a better bed while you’re here tomorrow, or else getting you someplace where you can sleep more comfortably, but in the meantime, there’s a spare bedroll you can have. I mostly just keep it around for when I can’t get back to Ebonheart before nightfall.”

Seranis smiles. “You’d do that for me?” she asks, still a little apprehensive. Clearly, most of those who have offered her kindness in the past had done so with ulterior motives.

“I just want to keep you safe,” Tilanay replies. “I meant what I said when we first met today. We’re always happy to provide shelter. Then again, I didn’t expect it to happen quite like this, but we’ll make it work."


End file.
